Dual subscriber identification module (SIM) technology allows users of electronic devices to be served by two carrier network providers. The usage of dual SIM provides the users with several advantages. The user needs to carry only one electronic device including, for example, a SIM-1 and a SIM-2. The user can make use of the dual SIM to take advantage of different carriers provided by the two carrier network providers. For example, the user can select a SIM-1 for mobile data communication and a SIM-2 for communication purposes. In another example, the user can use the SIM-1 for personal contacts and the SIM-2 for office contacts.
Although useful and convenient, the dual SIM technology has several challenges. Current electronic devices allows the user to enable and disable the SIMs, but do not allow the users to switch between the SIMs present in the electronic device. For example, if network signal strength of the SIM-1 goes down during a call and the call is disconnected, the user must perform manual operations to select the SIM-2 to initiate the call again from the SIM-2. This is time consuming and degrades the user experience when the user must perform similar operations multiple times for different contacts. Similarly, when initiating an outgoing call, the user needs to select the desired SIM to initiate the radio communication.
With the development of technology, the electronic devices support multiple SIMs. As the number of SIMs supported by the electronic devices increases, there remains a need for a mechanism which allows users to automatically select and switch among the desired SIMs in an easy manner without degrading the user experience.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.